Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a locomotive plow. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a moveable sand plow for a locomotive suitable for operating in sandy environments.
Description of the Related Art
Railroads that operate in desert environments have observed that drifting sand can quickly cause a buildup of sand on the rails. If not removed, this buildup can lead to excessive wheel wear. Sand buildup can even lead to derailments. The present disclosure addresses these problems.